justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Get Enough
(DLC) |artist= ft. |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |nogm=3 |pc= |gc= |lc=Dark Blue |kcal=25 |dura=3:48 |pictos= 87 |dlc = December 17, 2013 |perf = Grace Bolebe |nowc = CantGetEnoughDLC}} "Can’t Get Enough" by ft. is featured on (as a DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with long brown hair covered by an orange beanie. She is wearing an orange bra underneath a loose red leopard shirt, gold bangles, a pair of ripped denim shorts with orange, red, and black stripes over a pair of orange tights, as well as a pair of black leather combat boots. Background A orange background that is shaped like a triangle. The triangles pop up as the beats raises. During the bridge the color changes to red and shems of red covers the screen. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Spin your hands in the air and spin your waist. '''Gold Move 2: '''Hit the air with your right fist. '''Gold Move 3: '''Pose with your arms perpendicular to your body and put your right hand up, and your left hand down. CantGetEnoughDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 CantGetEnoughDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 CantGetEnoughDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 CGE GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game CGE GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game CGE GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Can't Get Enough appears in the following Mashups: * Balkan Blast Remix * Copacabana * ''Hangover (BaBaBa) ''(High Energy)' * ''I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * I Luh Ya Papi '(Urban Latino)' * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Trivia * This is the third song by Pitbull on the series, after On the Floor and Feel This Moment. It is followed by Timber and Fun. ** This is the second song in which he is a featured artist, after On the Floor. * This is the second song by Becky G on the series, after Oath. It is followed by Built For This. ** However, on Oath, she was a featured artist, making this song her first solo song in the series. * A Just Dance player from YouTube leaked this and the other December DLCs. * This dancer appears and disappears very similarly to the dancers from My Main Girl and I Need Your Love, as they were all December DLCs. * When the lyrics in this are compared to all the YouTube lyric videos and lyric website pages for this songs, they are different from each other. *''Hay que darles fuego'' (Let's give them fire) appears incorrectly as A que vales fuego (You're worth fire), completely changing the meaning. * The audio in the routine is different from the one in the music video, as Becky's voice in the first verse of the song is more upbeat than the music video. * There is a lyric difference between Just Dance 2014 and all the following games: the line "I'm Jordan '''and Pippen mang' huh''" is spelled out as "I'm Jordan '''their Pimping man' huh''" in later games. ** In addition, every time the word "mang" appears, it is changed to "man". Gallery Game Files cantgetenoughdlc.jpg|''Can’t Get Enough'' cantgetenoughdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover CantGetEnoughDLC_cover_albumcoach.png| cover Cantgetenough p1 ava jd2014.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar cantget.png| avatar 200342.png|Golden avatar 300342.png|Diamond avatar cge2.png|Pictograms Screenshots CantGetEnoughopener.png|''Can’t Get Enough'' on the menu CantGetEnoughmenu.png|Routine selection menu CGE Menu.gif|''Can’t Get Enough'' on the menu (2016) G4oVXSq hRA.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Screen_Shot_2017-04-19_at_12.05.53_AM.png|Lyric difference Videos Official Music Video Becky G feat. Pitbull - Can't Get Enough Teasers Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (US) Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2014 Can't Get Enough - Just Dance Now Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2016 Can't Get Enough - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation de:Can't Get Enough Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Songs by Pitbull